<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Best Friends by articcat621</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778694">Best Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621'>articcat621</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Language, Minor Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:48:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy would always be there for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astoria Greengrass/Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Best Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes. Originally written for a few challenges on FFN years ago.</p><p>    Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Astoria brushed her lips over her lover's lips. "More, Tori," the black-haired witch whispered.</p><p>She pulled back, looking at Pansy. "Are you sure we should be doing this?" she whispered, thoughts of Draco running through her mind.</p><p>"Of course," Pansy said, running her fingers along Astoria's collarbone. "Draco can't please you like I can, Tori, you know that."</p><p>"But I always feel so guilty," the younger girl whispered.</p><p>"Well, you shouldn't because I'm sure Draco has a mistress on the side as well."</p><p>Astoria arched her eyebrow. "Is that what you are, Pansy? My mistress?"</p><p>Pansy smirked. "Well, you are a married woman and we do meet up for sex, so yes, I suppose I am your mistress."</p><p>Shaking her head, Astoria said, "No, that's such a dirty word."</p><p>"Then what am I? Your whore? Your lover?"</p><p>Astoria bit her lip. "My friend, who loves me for me."</p><p>Pansy pulled back to look at her clearly. "I do love you for you," she whispered.</p><p>"Good," Astoria replied before leaning down for a kiss. All thoughts of her husband flew out the window. All she could focus on was the black-haired witch who was now nibbling her neck.</p><p>Her best friend turned lover.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>